Deadliest Warrior: Kasrkin Commandos vs Gears
by batfan94
Summary: Who is the Deadliest Warrior? Vote who you think should win. NOTICE: CANCELLED
1. Intro and Machine Gun Test

**Me: Here is another Deadliest Warrior for you guys. Remember, don't flame me if I forgot something, because I'm not perfect. I DON'T OWN GEARS OF WAR OR WARHAMMER 40k! **

_**The Gears**_

(Shows a Skull surrounded by a gear)

_**The legendary soldiers who take the fight to the Locust Horde.**_

_**The **__**Kasrkin Commandos**_

(Shows a man dressed in Carapace armor)

_**The defenders of his majesty, the Emperor, protecting his worlds from attack.**_

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_**To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as former Navy SEAL Richard "Mack" Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical engineer, Geoff Desmoulins, applies twenty-first century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. And ER physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreaking data, will be paired with historical research, and entered into an all-new digital combat engine. **_

_**Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned. . . **_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the high-tech battle zone. Our experts prepare to unlock new truth to determine which soldier is deadliest. The Gears, or the Kasrkin Commandos<strong>

_Dorian: For me, every match has to start with the tale of the tape. _

**Gears**

**Age: 35**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Weight: 170 lbs**

**Armor: Magnetized steel plates**

* * *

><p><strong>Kasrkin Commandos<strong>

**Age: 25**

**Height: 5' 11'**

**Weight: 140 lbs**

**Armor: Carapace Armor**

* * *

><p><em>Armand: Both of these guys are elite soldiers, and their record has shown that. As far as health goes, both of these guys are at their peak of their abilities.<em>

_Mack: For me though, it's the warrior. What is the strategy and tactics they like best. _

_Geoff: For me this is going to come down to the weapons. We are, once again, testing ballistics weapons for the Gears against the firepower of the Kasrkin's laser weapons._

* * *

><p><strong>The new digital combat engine was designed by Robert Daly, a former Green Beret and designer of over 30 military based video games, including the Deadliest Warrior game. The combat engine will evaluate weapons data and over 100 X-factors, that are assigned values based on extensive historical research of each warriors life, tactics, and psychological profile.<strong>

**Wielding the weapons for The Kasrkin Commandos is Aryk von Straln, a fellow author here on . He has commanded squads of these elite soldiers during countless campaigns.**

_Aryk: The technological superiority of the commandos will carry them to the top in this fight. We've got LASERS, and they've got bullets. I think I would want to be the one holding the laser._

**The Commandos kick off the showdown with-**

_**The Heavy Bolter **_

_**The Hellgun**_

_**The Hellpistol **_

_**The Power Sword**_

* * *

><p><strong>But our Gears expert is just as confident. Taking up arms for the Gears is Marcus Fenix, a former soldier of the COG army.<strong>

_Marcus: So what? All those commanders are just a bunch of idiots with flashlights. We've got the right gear for the job. _

_**The Gears fire back with-**_

_**The Mulcher Machine Gun **_

_**The Lancer**_

_**The Boltok Pistol**_

_**The Chainsaw Bayonet**_

* * *

><p><strong>The battle begins at long range as both teams unleash their rapid fire killing machine guns. The commando's will begin with a hybrid of a rocket launcher and machine gun. The Heavy Bolter.<strong>

_Geoff: So what do you have for us Aryk?_

_Aryk:_ _The Heavy Bolter is used extensively by both the Imperial Guard and Space Marines as an anti-personnel or, in the case of fortified defenses, an anti-infantry weapon. Commonly carried by a two man team of Guardsmen, one to carry the Bolter and the other the ammunition, and is deployed to deal with enemy infantry in the same manner as the WWII-era Browning .30 caliber machine guns. They fire larger caliber rounds than standard Bolters, possibly 1 inch caliber, but the same basic self-propelled (almost rocket-like) explosive ammunition._

_Geoff: Well, since this is a two man gun, we are going to have one of Deadliest Warrior's experts help you operate the machine. Now, set up for you is a fortified position which is attacked by enemy infantry. Your job is to destroy as many targets as you can. You will be on the clock._

**Aryk and his assistant are poise for the go signal.**

_Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, SHOOT EM' UP! _

**Aryk dives into position as he and his assistant ready the Bolter. The targets begin to creep up the tracks toward the position. Aryk pulls the bolt back and pulls the trigger. Almost immediately, two of the foam targets exploded into nothing. Aryk swung the gun on its tripod, mowing down targets, when all of a sudden; three targets appeared to the right of the experts. Aryk and his assistant fumble with the bolter, trying to jockey it around to get a better firing position. It took them 45 seconds to get the gun to fire again, but when it did, the targets burst apart like they were nothing. TIME: 1 minute 56 seconds.**

**Dr. Dorian examines the results.**

_Armand: Well, I think you just proved how devastating those explosive rounds were. Each time you hit a target, boom, he's either dead or mortally wounded. Out of the twenty targets here you've got 15 instant kills, and five mortal wounds. This will also cause panic and disorder among enemy troops, which brings psychological warfare into account, which is an x-factor that we load into the simulator._

_Marcus: Hold on though. When those targets popped up, it took you almost a minute to readjust your position. I've got a weapon that is not only more maneuverable, but it can also clear out targets much more rapidly than the bolter._

_Geoff: Well, let's see if the Gears can even the score._

**Marcus will fire back with the Mulcher, a descendent of the venerable Gatling gun.**

_Marcus: __It uses a slightly smaller-caliber round, has 3 barrels instead of the 6 featured on the chain gun and, most notably, is mobile. It also makes use of a crank system to cycle the action and fire rounds. Designed for squad-level fire-support, the Mulcher possesses phenomenal firepower and a fire rate fast enough to keep an entire platoon pinned down. Concentrated fire from the Mulcher can prove dangerous to even larger Locust creatures, including Boomers and Reavers. Also, it shreds enemies to bits at close range, with it's rate of fire at about 25 rounds per second._

_Geoff: Well the first thing I can see is that this is a much lighter gun, seeing as you can hold it on your shoulder like a bazooka. So let's head up to the range._

**Marcus stands at the ready, with the Mulcher on his shoulder.**

_Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, CUT EM' DOWN! _

**Marcus cranks the leaver on the machine gun, unleashing a hail of bullets on the targets. Bullet holes pepper the target torsos at an alarming rate. Two of the torso's exploded as the rounds tore through them. When the targets popped up on the right, Marcus didn't skip a beat. He faced the targets and made short work of them with his Mulcher.**

_Armand: Some people think that machine guns aren't accurate, but as you've shown us here, those people are dead wrong._

_Geoff: What I like about this weapon is that you are more maneuverable with it, so I'm giving the edge to the Mulcher._

**In Machine guns, the edge goes to the gears for the Mulcher.**

**Coming up, the blood will continue to spill as both teams unleash their rapid fire assault weapons. Kasrkin Commandos. The Gears. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**

**OK guys I'm doing this one a little differently. each chapter will feature a different weapon test leading up to the final battle. feel free to vote and tell everyone who you want to win and face the republic commandos at Back for Blood.**


	2. Rifles Test

**Me: I DON'T OWN GEARS OF WAR OR WARHAMMER 40k! **

_**The Gears**_

(Shows a Skull surrounded by a gear)

_**The legendary soldiers who take the fight to the Locust Horde.**_

_**The **__**Kasrkin Commandos**_

(Shows a man dressed in Carapace armor)

_**The defenders of his majesty, the Emperor, protecting his worlds from attack.**_

**In long range weapons, the Gears Mulcher gained a slight edge over the heavy bolter. But the fight has only just begun, as both soldiers close the distance with their mid range assault weapons. The Kasrkin's weapon of choice is one of the most deadly weapons in their arsenal: The Hellgun. A rapid fire death dealer, firing bolts of laser energy.**

_Aryk:__A __**Hellgun**__ is a pattern of Imperial Lasgun that possesses a more advanced and powerful laser plasma system intended to provide more energetic laser fire on-target. This makes them superior in both range and power output compared to the standard-issue Lasgun. However, the higher power output requires superior quality power cells or the use of a separate a backpack power supply and the more complex inner workings of the weapon require more time and resources to manufacture than the standard Lasgun. This makes it more costly to field and so it is not generally issued to the average soldier of Imperial Guard regiments. However, Storm Troopers and Kasrkin Commandos are always equipped with a Hellgun as a standard weapon to take full advantage of their superior training and weapons expertise. Kasrkin commandos normally wear a large backpack which contains the separate power source required to provide the increased damage output for both Hellpistols and Hellguns. Like the standard Lasgun, the Hellgun can operate in either a semi-automatic mode, where it fires one shot per trigger pull, or as a fully automatic weapon in which it unleashes a continuous stream of laser fire for as long as the weapon's trigger is pulled. But if it keeps a sustained rate of fire for too long, the gun will overheat._

_Geoff: Well, let's go test this bad boy out._

**To accurately test the Hellgun's accuracy, and damage potential, three targets have been set up behind degradable cover****. One at 50 yards away, the second at 75 yards and the third at 100 yards away.**

_Geoff: Ok after each target has been destroyed then you move on to the next one. You will be on the clock. Ready Aryk?_

_Aryk: READY!_

_Geoff: ON THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!_

**Aryk rushes over to his first firing position, kneeling behind a stack of sandbags while taking aim. The first bolt went into the center of the chest of the first target, while Aryk put a few more bolts into the covered position, just in case any more targets were behind the wall. The stone wall seemed to melt away under the onslaught of laser bolts. Once the target was clear, Aryk burst from cover, firing laser blasts as he moved to the next target. Once he got to cover, however, the weapon hissed as smoke curled from the barrel. The weapon overheated, causing it to temporarily shut down. After a few seconds, Aryk resumed firing, taking out the last two targets with ease.**

_Armand- As we saw in T-600's vs. the Republic Commandos, the accuracy of laser weapons, gives you the definite edge in ranged combat. It' doesn't get any better than this. Let's look at the placement of the first shot here. It's__ pretty large, I mean that's a big entrance wound. With an entrance wound like that, that bolt is going to carve out that whole center piece. This guy is going to go down so for me, this is an instant kill. Your second target is also an instant kill. With that shot going right here into the brain, causing major lacerations and immediate death. You also peppered the third target here in the chest, right where that big, juicy, aortic valve is sitting. This guy is bleeding out for a second and dead in a minute._

_Marcus- You aren't seriously expecting to fight with a backpack on? That's going to limit your maneuverability._

_Aryk- Well, as you can see, the addition of the backpack in no way affected my performance._

_Marcus- But you still had trouble when your weapon overheated. Our weapon doesn't do that. _

_Aryk- Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and show me?_

_Marcus- With pleasure._

**The Gears will fire back with the Lancer, an assault rifle capable of delivering over 900 rounds a minute.**

_Marcus- __The __**Lancer Assault Rifle**__ is the Coalition of Ordered Governments' current standard-issue assault rifle for Gears fighting in the front lines. The signature weapon of the COG, the Lancer possesses a fully automatic mode of fire and the iconic Chainsaw Bayonet attachment for melee combat. One of the most popular rifle designs on Sera, the Lancer has seen extensive use since the Pendulum Wars. The Lancer's long service record comes from its rugged reliability and reputation as a versatile assault rifle. Although intended for mid-range combat, the Lancer is also effective at longer ranges due to its low recoil. It carries a sixty round magazine and is capable of firing over 900 rounds a minute._

_Armand- Just looking at this thing gives me the chills, no thanks to that chainsaw bayonet on the end. Let's see how it performs._

_Geoff- ON THREE, TWO, ONE, SHOOT EM' UP!_

**Marcus explodes on to the starting line, firing his Lancer with short quick bursts. The first target's face is completely torn apart from the attack, as Marcus moves on to the second and third targets. Marcus hoses down the next target with a spray of automatic fire, emptying the magazine. Marcus swiftly changed the magazine before picking off the third target with a classic between the eyes shot.**

_Armand-Well, even though these are ballistics weapons, the damage they can do is clearly shown. You basically turned these targets into a bloody mess._

_Geoff- Though the Lancer is more maneuverable, with the Hellgun, you have a weapon that you don't have to reload. When I look at the Hellgun, I see a weapon that you rarely need to fire more than one shot to get the job done. My edge goes to the Hellgun._

**In Medium range, the edge goes to the Kasrkin Commandos for the Hellgun.**

**Coming up, both combatants unveil their lethal pistols as the fight gets even more personal, and then, both warriors blades will rise to taste blood once more. Kasrkin Commandos. The Gears. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**

**A/N- Thank you guys for reading! Be sure to help me with The path of the Sheikah by checking out the poll on my profile. Next chapter is coming soon! **


	3. Pistols and Armor

**Me: I DON'T OWN GEARS OF WAR OR WARHAMMER 40k! **

_**The Gears**_

(Shows a Skull surrounded by a gear)

_**The legendary soldiers who take the fight to the Locust Horde.**_

_**The Kasrkin Commandos**_

(Shows a man dressed in Carapace armor)

_**The defenders of his majesty, the Emperor, protecting his worlds from attack.**_

**In mid-range weapons, the Kasrkin Commandos even the score with the Hellgun. Now, as the fight gets into close quarters, our experts will unveil these warriors brutal side arms. For the Kasrkin, that weapon is the Hellpistol, patterned after the venerable Laspistol. **

_Aryk:__The __**Hellpistol**__ corresponds to the Laspistol the same way the Hellgun corresponds to the Lasgun - it is a more deadly weapon and only slightly heavier than the Laspistol. However, it is also more expensive in terms of the materials and manpower reuiqred to manufacture it. Hellpistols are usually found in the company of elite Imperial Guard Grenadier or Storm Trooper sergeants, although higher-ranking Imperial Guard officers also have access to this weapon by virtue of their higher rank. Storm Troopers normally wear a large backpack which contains the power source required to provide the increased damage output of Hellpistols and Hellguns. Like other Las weapons, the Hellpistol will cauterize any wound it creates and so it is sanctioned by the Commissariat for use as an execution weapon by both Imperial Guard Commissars and officers for those members of the Guard who fail to perform their duty to the Emperor of Mankind._ _Most Hellpistols are handcrafted weapons rather than the products of Forge World assembly lines and have seen decades or even centuries of use in which they are passed down from user to user. For this reason, a Hellpistol is always considered to be the property of the Imperial Departmento Munitorum and not of its current wielder. But it is also considered a weapon of last resort, so it is not often used by Kasrkin Commandos._

_Geoff: Well, let's go test this bad boy out._

**To accurately test the Hellpistol's accuracy, and damage potential, a ballistics gel torso has been set up, which represents the density and viscosity of human flesh**

_Geoff: Ok you will have as many shots on the target as you need. Ready Aryk? _

_Aryk: READY!_

_Geoff: ON THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!_

**Aryk aims the Hellpistol and fires. A bolt of red energy lances out, hitting the target in the chest. The gel bubbles as the superheated plasma melts it away.**

_Armand- Well, I can tell you in layman's terms, this guy is not getting up after this. You basically burned away the majority of his chest. Also the heat of the shot basically cauterized the wound, so you have to make sure this is a kill shot. If not, this guy would be in a lot of pain, but he could still fight. _

_Marcus- I'm not convinced. There is no way that this toy is going to penetrate our armor._

_Geoff- Well, let's test it._

**Geoff sets up another ballistics gel torso, this one wearing a set of magnetic plate armor. Aryk fires a bolt from the pistol, which starts to melt the armor. It takes a few more shots, but when Aryk was finished, the armor and gel torso were nothing but a melted puddle of goo. **

_Aryk- Well?_

_Marcus- Out of the way punk, let me show you a real weapon._

**The Gears will fire back with the Boltok, a heavy Locust weapon based on the archaic revolver.**

_Marcus- The **Boltok Pistol** was the standard-issue sidearm of the Locust, specifically the Drones. It is a high-caliber revolver with a 6-round capacity. It is heavier, slower to fire, and holds half as much ammunition as the COG-issue Snub Pistol, but does unequivocally more damage per shot and has exceptional stopping power. In this regard, it continues the Locust weapon-design philosophy of creating weapons with an emphasis towards brute force. The Boltok is used mostly by the Locust and can cause a significant amount of damage. The Boltok fires significantly slower than the Snub, but it packs a high amount of firepower. It has a zoom capability and can also decapitate an enemy with precision. Since we Gears are trained to be proficient with any weapon, we regularly make use of the Boltok._

_Armand- But the question is: Can the Boltok's slower round do more damage than the Hellgun?_

**Marcus will fire at a ballistics gel torso wearing Carapace Armor.**

_Geoff- ON THREE, TWO, ONE, SHOOT EM' UP!_

**Marcus fires the Boltok, severely denting the Chest piece of the armor. Another shot caved in the helmet. Marcus continued to empty the rounds until the magazine was empty.**

_Armand- Clearly, the Boltok was made for scenarios like this. The Locust were up against armored opponents, so they crafted a weapon to counter the armor's effects. The Chest has some broken ribs and will cause a lot of pain, but won't kill. The helmet is barely recognizable now, due to the thin armor on the head._

_Aryk- That weapon is pathetic. You only have SIX rounds. You'll be reloading that thing while I'm calmly shooting back, without having to reload._

_Marcus- And that's when another gear comes behind and cuts you to bits._

_Geoff- Okay guys let's clear this up. Which is better? Boltok or Hellgun?_

_Armand- Well with the Hellgun, you get more shots to fire because of the backpack._

_Mac- But with the Boltok, you have the knowledge that a heavy round like this is going to cave in that Carapace Armor._

_Geoff- So it's a draw?_

_Armand- Draw_

_Mac- Draw_

_Geoff- But what about the armor?_

_Armand- Oh there is no question, the Carapace armor does it's job well, but it restricts the movement of the wearer by a substantial degree. The magnetic plates offer protection and more maneuverability in combat so my edge goes to the gears._

**Pistols- Draw**

**Armor- Gears**

**Coming up, the fight gets even more personal as both warriors blades will rise to taste blood once more. Kasrkin Commandos. The Gears. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**

**A/N- Okay guys the score is 3-2 with the gears taking a slim lead .Thank you guys for reading! Be sure to help me with The Path of the Sheikah by checking out the poll on my profile. Next chapter is coming soon! **


	4. Blades

**Me: (Shows me rising from a coffin conspicuously placed in the Deadliest Warrior Battle Zone) Good Evening. . . . I have returned from the realm of writers block with one mission, to finish this story. Thanks to Master of the Boot for giving me that extra kick in the rear. And one more thing. Many of the reviews I have received have been accusing me of being biased against War hammer. This couldn't be farther from the truth. I have spent the last few months tackling both Gears of War 3 AND War hammer 40k and I love both series immensely. Even though I appreciate your support of your separate fandom, I am warning you. If I receive another review and/or PM that even remotely suggests that I am being biased, this story will be discontinued. The sole reason that I want to finish this is for the authors who give constructive criticism, not flaming cause your poor gears or commandos didn't win the round. Now after this I have one more chapter to write and that is the actual battle. Please, if you want to see who wins, then don't flame. **

**I DON'T OWN GEARS OF WAR OR WARHAMMER 40k!**

_**The Gears**_

(Shows a Skull surrounded by a gear)

_**The legendary soldiers who take the fight to the Locust Horde.**_

_**The Kasrkin Commandos**_

(Shows a man dressed in Carapace armor)

_**The defenders of his majesty, the Emperor, protecting his worlds from attack.**_

**In the pistol category, the Gears took the victory with the Boltok Pistol. Now, as the fight gets into close quarters, our experts will unveil these warriors' bladed weapons arms. For the Kasrkin, that weapon is the invincible Power Sword.**

_Aryk von Straln holds up the power sword in his hand as he spoke, "__**Power Weapons**__ are rare and greatly coveted personal close combat melee weapons that are used on the battlefields of the __41st Millennium__. Few members of the __Adeptus Mechanicus__ retain the knowledge necessary to make these deadly weapons, and those that are in existence are often hundreds or even thousands of standard years old. Only the most powerful and influential members of the Imperium possess a power weapon as a result. Inquisitors and high-ranking Commissars or Imperial Guard officers tend to possess them, as do members of various noble families with potent political clout and wealth. The Space Marines make use of many of the power weapons in existence, as is their right._

_Power weapons generally exude a hazy, blue-colored field of energy that wraps around the primary impact region of a melee weapon, be it a sword's blade or war hammer's head and is capable of disrupting the molecular bonds of matter when it strikes. These weapons may be constructed to appear as a primitive, simple melee weapon, with the power field generator concealed within the hilt or haft of the weapon. Once the power field is switched on, however, the obvious humming sound given off and the blue light gives the secret of the weapon's true nature away. There are special variants of these "traditional" types of power weapon, such as Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn's power sword, which had no actual metal blade, just a hilt that projected a blade of pure energy. Another such variant is the Eviscerator, an enormous chain sword where the admantine chain blade emits a weak power field."_

_Geoff took a few steps away from the intimidating weapon. " Well, let's go test this bad boy out."_

**To accurately test the Power Sword's damage potential, Aryk must test the weapon on the closest representation of a human body, a pig carcass.**

_Geoff put on his goggles, "Ok you will have to cut through it as hard as you Aryk? _

_Aryk nodded, thumbing the power switch on. A blue glow slowly enveloped the blade. _

"_ON THREE, TWO, ONE, CUT EM UP!_**" **_**Geoff cried.**_

**Aryk readies himself as the pig comes flying toward him. With barley a flick of his wrist, the energy enveloped blade cuts through the target with ease. Blood from the target soaked the floor beneath it.**

_Armand glanced over the body and looked back at the experts, "Do I really need to go into specifics here. It's pretty self explanatory, don't you think?"_

_Aryk turned to Marcus, a self satisfied smirk on his face, "What do you think of that?"_

_The COG soldier glared at the author, and marched out with his own weapon._

**The Gears will respond in kind with the chainsaw bayonet, a ruthless killing machine.** **Before the Locust-War, the ****Lancer**** held a standard knife as a bayonet. But, after ****Emergence Day****, the knife had great difficulty piercing the hide of the ****Drone****. After the ****Battle of Jannermont****, ****Tai Kaliso**** was able to kill a Drone with a chainsaw, resulting in ****Marcus Fenix**** giving the idea of the chainsaw bayonet to his father. ****Adam Fenix**** would later incorporate the chainsaw into the Lancer.****[1]**

**Geoff sets up another pig as Marcus readies the chainsaw bayonet. On Geoff's signal, the pig sailed toward the Gear. Letting out a ferocious roar, Marcus revved up his chainsaw and slammed it into the carcass. Blood splattered all over the place and within five seconds, the pig was a torn mass of flesh and gore.**

"_Ok guys, both of these weapons are exceedingly nasty, but the question is: Which is better?" Armand questioned._

_Geoff looked over the two blood soaked weapons," Well let's look at the facts. The Power Sword, while more powerful than the chainsaw, was a very rare weapon to posses."_

"_But as I've just showed you," Aryk chimed in, "One is enough."_

_Geoff nodded his head in agreement. Armand decided to continue as he was thinking over the facts._

"_The chainsaw bayonet, however, is carried by every Gear. When you are in a close quarter combat situation with your squad, you want the default melee weapon that is readily accessible by all members. That being said, if we are asking on which blade preformed better, my bet is with the power sword."_

_Geoff nodded, "Power Sword gets the edge."_

**Edge: Commandos**

**Coming up, the moment you have all been waiting for, as two squads of deadly soldiers face off in the battle for battlefield supremacy. Kasrkin Commandos. The Gears. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**

**A/N- Okay guys the score is 3-3 and we are all tied up .Thank you guys for reading! Be sure to help me with The Path of the Sheikah. Next chapter is coming soon! **


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay everyone. This is of this moment, Deadliest Warrior, Kasrkin Commandos vs Gears is officially CANCELLED.

I was working on the fight for The Kasrkin Commandos vs Gears story, but to be honest, with all the hate I am getting for this, it's not worth the aggravation. I am sick and tired of being accused of being a Gears of War fanboy. I was originally going to make this a Cog vs Imperial Guard fight, as that's what MY army is made of when I played the game, but someone convinced me to put the commandos instead. I was not going to make this one sided for the commandos and try to make it even, but I just pissed off to many 40k fans. Here are some of the "great" reviews left by them, so you can see where I am coming from.

"Carapace armor is the best armor available to standard people in the 41st millennium. They're worn by guys whose modus operandi is moving very fast and blasting everything away. Meanwhile, Gears armor actually severely restricts movement speed and agility. All of the edges so far are easily on the Kasrkin side. Fucking Gears fanboy wrote this." -AllCanadianRejec

"Really, you're just biased against the Hammer of the Emperor..." -Guest

"Seriously, you should just write an actual story instead of a comparison that'd be better off on a forum." –Master of the Blood Wolves

…yeah. I want to extend my deepest and sincere apologies to anyone who wanted to see the fight come to fruition, but I cannot do this anymore. I have other stories where my time is better spent than doing a fic that I know will bring me no satisfaction upon it's conclusion.

If anyone wants to write the fight instead, please send it to me in a PM. Other than that, I'm done with this story.

Oh and to all you haters, The Commandos were gonna win anyway.

Please check out my latest works including Batman: Aura of Fear, my new pride and joy.

Goodbye,

Batfan94


End file.
